


KKat games 24-hour reward stream

by Pyro451



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kenma is a professional gamer, Kuroo is bad at games but supports his BF, M/M, Speedruns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro451/pseuds/Pyro451
Summary: "Kenma cleared his throat. “Hello everyone and welcome to KKat Games. I’m Kenma and with me is Kuroo.”“I’m his boyfriend.” Kuroo said quickly before being silenced with a look from Kenma.“This is the 24-hour reward stream for reaching 10,000 subscribers.”'Kenma and Kuroo do a gaming live stream for 24 hours





	KKat games 24-hour reward stream

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a KuroKen fic for a long time now so I'm glad I finally finished this

“Test, test. Is this thing even on Kenma?” 

“Yes it is. We are live right now.” 

“Oh really? For how long? I hope I didn’t say anything incredibly embarrassing without realizing it.” 

“Everything you say is embarrassing.” 

“Kenma, how mean. Everything I say is great.” 

Kenma just rolled his eyes as he turned to his other monitor and hit send on his latest tweet. 

“Ok. I sent out a tweet saying the stream was up. We’ll start in a minute or two.” 

A dancing cat gif appeared in the corner of the screen with the text “Matthew76 donated $5” underneath it and “I’ve been waiting all week for this stream” underneath that. 

“Thank you for you donation Matthew76. I hope you enjoy the stream.” 

“Woah, Kenma when did you get that dancing cat gif?” 

“That one? That one has been around for a while.” 

“Oh really? I guess I forgot about it from the last time I was on here.” 

Another cat gif popped up, this one pawing at a controller, with the text “OwlLover4 donated $10” and “Hey, hey, hey. How you doing my man?” 

“Hey my main man Bokuto. I’m great. How you doing?” Kuroo, almost yelling, responded. 

“You don’t have to yell Kuroo. The mic is right there.” Kenma said, wincing from the echo in his ears. 

“Right, right. I forget how fancy your setup is sometimes.” Kuroo said while looking around the room. 

Kenma had the room setup for maximum ease and sound quality. He was set up against the front wall, a couch behind him, and various game posters above the couch. The wall were all black so it made the room seem smaller and more intimate. 

“Well, it’s been a few minutes. How about we start this thing already?” Kuroo said out loud, more of a statement than a question. 

“Sure.” 

Kenma cleared his throat. “Hello everyone and welcome to KKat Games. I’m Kenma and with me is Kuroo.” 

“I’m his boyfriend.” Kuroo said quickly before being silenced with a look from Kenma. 

“This is the 24-hour reward stream for reaching 10,000 subscribers.” 

Kuroo hit a button and confetti popped up on the screen. Kenma gave him another quick look before going back to the camera. 

“This stream is going to be a few different things. It’ll start with some Zelda speedruns, specifically Wind Waker and Ocarina. Then some Mario. Then-“ 

“And then it’ll be time for yours truly to hop on and mess around with…what was it again that I was going to play again Kenma?” Kuroo asked. 

“If you let me finish I would have told them.” Kenma said as he gave a few seconds of glare at Kuroo. 

Kenma looked away and over at the chat, which was filled with his subscriber only glare eyes emote, which was a screenshot of Kenma glaring at something off screen. One of his subscribers had captured it at some point and the chat had started using it before Kenma officially added it as an emote a few months ago. Kenma shook his head before looking back at the camera. 

“What Kuroo will be playing is Dark Souls.” 

“Dark Souls? Isn’t that game supposed to be like super hard and you die a lot?” Kuroo asked, looking a bit pale. 

“Yes, yes it is.” Kenma replied in his trademark monotone, a slight smile to his face that only the well practiced in reading Kenma could possibly pick up. 

“After Kuroo is done it’ll be subscribers choice and then end with a 120 star Mario 64.” 

“So let’s get this started Kenma! I’ll start the clock.” 

Kuroo swiveled in his chair and pressed a button off screen and a clock reading 24:00:00 appeared in the corner of the stream and began counting down. 

“This is going to be fun!”

——————

“Ugh, this is awful. I’m bored. Kuroo moaned as he leaned back in his chair.” 

“Kuroo, it’s only been thirty minutes.” 

“Oh yeah, that’s right. Kuroo said, popping back upright.” 

Kuroo looked around and back at the screen. 

“What are you playing anyway?” 

“Zelda. Wind Waker.” 

“Why are you just pausing and unpausing the game. You’ve been doing that for 5 minutes now and I can’t imagine that’s exciting.” 

Kenma just sighed at him. 

“Fine then. Don’t answer. I’ll just read some comments.” 

Kuroo looked at one of the monitors and started reading. 

“‘I’m glad I was able to catch the beginning of the stream since I won’t be able to catch it later. Good luck Kenma!’ ‘Kenma-san, Kenma-san! I’m so glad to catch you streaming. Your streams are great. I hope to be good as you one day. We should stream together sometime.’ Hi Lev. It’s so nice to see you again.” Kuroo said excitement ringing in his voice. 

“Hi Lev.” Kenma followed up, much more monotone and tired than Kuroo. 

Kuroo read a few more comments before looking back at the stream. 

“It’s been at least 5 more minutes and you are still pausing and unpausing. Are you sure this game is called Wind Waker and not Pause Waker?” 

Kenma rolled his eyes and didn’t want to deem that question with a response. 

“For this next part…”

——————

“Let’s a go!” Kuroo imitated Mario in the possibly worst Italian accent Kenma had ever heard…for the fifth time. 

“That’s not getting any better.” Kenma groaned, as he played through Super Mario Sunshine. 

“I’ll be back in a second.” Kuroo said as he got up from his chair and left the room. 

“Fine.” Was Kenma’s only response. 

After a few minutes, in which Kenma had managed to grab another shine, Kuroo came back into the room and sat back down. He was silent for a few minutes until Kenma collected the next shine and Kuroo turned to the camera and nearly shouted “Let’s a go!” but this time he had a giant Mario mustache on. Kenma just looked over at Kuroo and gave him one of the deadliest glares he could manage. The chat erupted in glare emotes. Kuroo leaned over and gave Kenma a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“You love me.” 

Kenma didn’t respond but a small smile spread across his face.

——————

“Alright. It’s time for the main event. Kuroo plays, and dies, a lot during Dark Souls. I know that this is all you have been waiting for and I will not disappoint. Along with Kenma who is sitting right behind me, I also have my best bro in the world joining me.”

“Hey, hey, hey. I’m Bokuto and I’ll be here helping out my bro Kuroo and my bro-in-law Kenma.” 

Kenma just puts his head in his hands as he listened to the both of them. 

“So, first things first. How do I play this game?” Kuroo asked. 

“Well, I haven’t played this before but I’ve seen Akaashi play it a lot and he’s really good at it. So I think you have to press a lot of buttons and that’ll kill a lot of enemies.” 

“Good advice Bo. Time to press some buttons.” 

*2 hours later*

“So, we finally made it past the first area. I think that was pretty good.” 

“You’re doing great bro. You’ve only died like 30 times which seems pretty good.” 

“Thanks bro. I’m glad you’ve got my back.” Kuroo looked back at Kenma. 

“How are we doing Kenma?” 

“Terrible.” 

“Come on chat. Support us. We are great right?” 

Kuroo looked at the chat and saw only people agreeing with Kenma. 

“You guys are so mean. One person even said that they would have donated a dollar for every death but they don’t have that much money.” 

“And that was from…volleystan?” Bokuto looked at Kuroo, confusion across his face. 

“Oikawa…I’ll get you for this. And you do have that much money.”

——————

Kenma looked at the timer on the stream. Twelve hours remained. They had reached the halfway point. Bokuto had left shortly after Kuroo stopped playing Dark Souls (where the total death counter for Kuroo had ended up at 112. It was really impressive, even for Kuroo). This part of the stream was fan choice so the first suggestion had been Mario Kart. Kenma was a little rusty but he was still managing to come in first most of the time. There was a slight pause between matches so Kenma took a quick look at the chat. One of the messages made Kenma chuckle a little. 

_Kenma!!! I think I just played against you! You are so good at games! I need to come over there sometime and you need to teach me! Good luck on the rest of the stream Kenma!!!_

“Thank you Shouyou. It’s always nice to hear from you. I should have you over sometime soon.” 

Shouyou was a little loud sometimes but Kenma did truly like having him over. He was an energetic personality. His audience loved him too because he was very bad at games but still a good sport about it. A little while later Kenma saw another message from Shouyou. 

_Kenma!!! Are we bro’s? Because if so does that mean I get to have Kuroo and Bokuto as my bro-in-laws? Because that would be so cool!_

Kenma gave Kuroo a glare, as if to say “You did this. Now he’s going to annoy me about it constantly for like two weeks.” as he read the same message. 

“Hahaha. Yes Shrimpy, you can be me and Bo’s bro-in-laws. We’d love to have you.” 

Kuroo couldn’t help but smile and chuckle before wilting at Kenma’s stare. 

“Don’t blame me babe. It was Bokuto’s fault. He started it.” Kuroo pleaded, while he gave Kenma a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Kenma rolled his eyes as the sound of the race ending played. Kenma had won again, handily he might add. 

“Kenma, the chat said you should let them pick your cart for you. It’s unfair otherwise.” 

“Ok. Doesn’t make a difference to me.” Kenma replied. “Do they have a recommendation?”

* 1 hour later*

“That makes five wins for Kenma and zero for the audience. It’s like you guys aren’t even trying.” Kuroo chuckled as the podium music on the final race played. 

“That makes an hour total. What is the next game oh wise and mighty chat?” Kuroo looked at the chat and frowned as the chat rocketed by, all in unison. 

“Why do you guys always take Kenma’s side? How is this even going to be fun for all of you?” Kuroo saw Kenma as he registered what the chat was saying and his mouth turned into a small smile. Kuroo stared at Kenma, eyes glistening, trying to distract him from the chat. Kenma, impervious, ignored him. 

“You can’t blame me on this one. It’s the chat’s fault.” 

Kuroo sighed, accepting defeat. 

“If you will just give us five minutes to set up, then we’ll be ready I guess.” Kuroo said, frown evident on his face.

——————

“FINISH HIM!” echoed throughout the room as Kenma delivered the final blow to Kuroo. 

“That makes three wins for Kenma and zero wins for me.” Kuroo sighed, almost deflating. 

Kenma looked at him 

“Don’t look at me like that. You know that I’m bad at fighting games. Give me a puzzle game or even a physics game and I would be great at it. The chat knows I’m bad at fighting games too though so I know they picked this. I feel betrayed. Like I was stabbed in the back. You could probably see the knife sticking out if you looked.” Kuroo wailed, hand across his face as he though he were dying. 

“You spend too much time with Oikawa.” Kenma said as he rolled his eyes at Kuroo’s display. 

“You think so? Was my performance that overdramatic?” Kuroo said, holding a hand over his heart. 

“I told you that you were a bad influence. Corrupting my pure heart.” Kuroo said as he looked directly at the camera. 

“You’re right.” 

Kuroo’s face instantly lit up with a wide smile. 

“Ahh, thanks Kenma. I really appreciate your support of me.” 

Kenma was confused. “I was talking to the chat, not you.” 

Kuroo, crestfallen, fell over onto Kenma’s lap. “Kenma, why do you betray me like this? That’s two betrayals, back to back. I don’t think my poor body can handle it.” 

Kenma, unmoved by Kuroo’s outburst, simply leaned down and gave a quick kiss to Kuroo’s cheek. Kuroo seemed to melt into Kenma’s lap at this. 

“Aww, I love you too Kenma.” _Ding_ A dancing cat gif appeared in the corner of the screen with the text “Volleystan donated $5” and “Here’s some money for you two to get a room” underneath that. 

Kuroo lifted his head slightly to glare at the camera. “Oikawa…You better watch out the next time I see you.”

——————

The stream was winding down into its final hours as Kenma started his final game of the night, a 120 star Mario 64 run. Kenma was wide awake, being used to staying up for extended hours while playing video games. Kuroo was not as used to it and wasn’t nearly as awake as Kenma. Kuroo was currently resting his head on Kenma’s shoulder and trying not to doze off. 

“Kenma…let’s a go.” Kuroo mumbled, not awake enough to even try to do his terrible Italian accent. 

“Kenma, you are very good at the games. You should be a professional gamesmen.” Kuroo mumbled again. 

“A professional gamesmen?” 

“They play games and stuff. You know. They are gamesmen.” 

“So like what I’m doing right now?” 

“Yeah. Congratulations Kenma! You did it. You are a professional gamester.” 

Kenma chuckled and ran his hair through Kuroo’s hair. 

“This next trick is frame perfect but saves a whole minute so it’s worth it.”

——————

“3…2…1…Hooray! We did it! We completed the 24 hours stream. And we stayed awake the whole time.” Kuroo said as the screen filled with streamers and balloons and Kuroo popped party poppers. 

Kenma grimaced but didn’t say anything, having previously agreed to let Kuroo use the party poppers if he sat with him the entire stream. Kenma, trying his best to ignore Kuroo, glanced at the chat. The chat was streaming by at lightening speed, all congratulating Kenma on finishing the stream. Kuroo, finished with the party poppers, gave Kenma a big hug and a kiss on the top of his head. 

“We did it Kenma!” 

“I did it. You fell asleep near the end.” 

“Kenma. I was awake the whole time. It just looked like I was sleeping.” Kuroo said as he grinned like the cheshire cat. 

Kenma rolled his eyes slightly. He also had a small smile on his face, imperceptible to all but those who knew him the best. “Thank you all for watching the stream, for however long and at whatever time. I will not be streaming the next day or two but after that I will continue with my regular schedule.” 

“Thanks everyone!” Kuroo yelled, waving as Kenma shut off the camera and the stream went offline.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451).


End file.
